Kosovo Incident (Supernatural Thriller)
by cletus88
Summary: A supernatural thriller-adventure that involves a Private Security Black Ops team called in to rescue a group of journalists in war-torn Serbia however the team uncovers something that they were not officially ready for in this operation. The first part of a trilogy, parts two and three are in the works.


_Kosovo incident was one of the first short stories I wrote and it is kinda like a supernatural thriller. Though most of it is fictional the location is a true place though i have never been there. I look forward to your input and hope you enjoy the story that got me inspired from my years being a GIJOE and X-Files fan. Please note the characters named in this story are my property so please do not steal my ideas or characters without my prior approval. All the named characters and idea is protected by the US Copyright and Trademark Office in Washington DC I hope you enjoy the story and you like what I have to offer you the reader. The next series in the story will be in development. I hope you enjoy it. thanks again Chris Hinrichsen _

**Kosovo Incident**

** Kosovo**

They could see from the skies above in the Black-hawk helicopter the continued burning flames of Kosovo during the current civil war. Listening intently; Commander Michael"Mack" McCauley reviews the latest Intel report from the Australia Heli-carrier HMS Emerald Crown. Turning towards his men a group of seven individuals one being female. He spots the war-drained stares of his UN Unit. Working together during a rescue operation in Somalia, the unit became a group of friends and gained the nickname of _"McCauley's Rangers."_

Their current operation is code-named _Kosovo Freedom_ and they have been selected to rescue a group of freelance journalists who were captured by a radical group of Serb-Croatian Rebels demanding the United Nations and Western World out of Yugoslavia in hopes to free the country of the government and implement an Islamic Totalitarian form of Government. Flown in by the elite 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment (SOAR), the unit would extradite the journalists held hostage by the radical Serbs.

Relaying the latest intelligence report, Mack notifies his team as he brushes back his black marine cropped haircut with his white calloused hands. Used as a technique to calm his nerves the US Navy Seal Commander speaks. "Alright gang, the Admiral informs me that our current operation will be assaulting a fortress outside of Vucitrn. It seems the fort was a hidden Templar knight stronghold during the Middle-Ages."

"It is believe the Serbs are being supplied by a former Soviet Naval Commander who works along the border states of Bulgaria and Turkey. We are to rappel down and extradite the hostages."

The Australian Liaison Officer Richard "Sherlock" Basket takes off his lucky Sherlock Holmes hat and questions the American Commander. "How armed are they Mack?"

"Advanced arms from the Soviet Special Forces we believe. Any additional questions?" Looking about none of the team comment on the situation. "Alright than lets lock and load?" On those words the military unit release the safeties on their weapons.

** Thirty Minutes Later**

The black Sikorsky helicopter hovers above the western woods of the medieval granite castle. Appearing in the form of Early French design with five large guard-towers surrounded by a muddy moat. The lone reeds of grass rise above the muddy waters. Rappelling down quickly the response team touches the grassy plains before them. Fifteen minutes later the unit arrives at the outskirts of the granite castle.

Stepping away from the group an African American male code-named "Sniper" hides amid the bushes securing a tactical position to serve as rear guard and chief spotter for the UN team. Clad in a black Gillie suit, he secures his vision and places a modern day Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle before him. Trained at Camp Pendleton, Sniper has served with his unit for several months now.

Moving like a pack of leopards in the African steppe-lands, Mack and the others signal one another n an advancing patrol leaving the castle compound. Hiding in the bushes the commandos raise their automatic weapons. Watching with tension they spot

the guards where Crimson purple blue mask and walk with a slow march into the eastern woods before them. Armed with German Grease Guns from World War II, the commandos go unnoticed by the patrol.

** Hanging Noose**

Inside the large granite stone compound Mack and his team spot a number of kiosks surrounding the central compound in earlier days. Moving closer in a Congo Line type of military march the unit hears screams of fear and terror. Raising their MP-5 Sub-machine Guns the commandos spy a crimson purple blue robed executioner and guard. The strong scent of decayed flesh enters their nostrils. The stench churning their stomachs as the unit gets closer to the wooden hanging platform.

On the platform stand the executioner and guard along with a Japanese female journalist recognized by the second in command of McCauley's Rangers, Alec "Sapper" Delavoux. The hangman's noose is placed around her neck as the Rangers charge quickly at the radical Serbs at the wooden platform.

Raising his grease gun from World War II, the guard eyes the advancing commandos and opens up on them. The gun over fifty years returns fire with a surprising good result, as the executioner begins his unorthodox deed of placing the hemp rope around the journalist's neck. The shots of the suppressed MP-5 fire quickly at the Serbs as the muffled _RAT-TAT-TAT_ bounces off the hides of the radical Serbs.

Seeing the results Gauge screams at Shaman "Oh Johnny you better have something to harm those Serbs!" Recognizing the problem Shaman quickly pulls out an ammunition clip and begins to mumble a few words on the magazine shimmers with a bluish glow on the black aluminum clip.

"Here Gauge, this should work." On those words the Dakota Shaman tosses the clip to the combat naval engineer. Inserting the new clip in his MP-5 Gauge returns fire on the two guards.

The magical bullets spiral quickly up the muzzle of the MP-5 sub-machine gun and Gauge takes aim on the guard with the grease gun. _POP POP POP_ the shots fire with a flurry as the shells pierce the hide of the Serbian guard. The magically tipped bullets pass through the guards and the two Serbs fall off the large wooden platform. Their screams echo through the darkened skies of Kosovo.

Moving like a fox in a hunt the commandos charge the wooden platform and begin to release the restraints of the female Asian war journalist. Once released the attractive and seductive Hispanic medical technician looks over the prisoner. Standing alert the rest of the unit pans the compound for any signs of future resistance by the radical Serbs.

Once the journalist is cleared by Emergency, Sapper spots the advancing patrols approaching from the woods of the stone fortress. Moving at a quick but sluggish pace the Serbian patrol marches as though they were walking dead. Hearing the screams of their fallen comrades the advancing patrol marches in the direction of the hangman platform. Beginning to raise their weapons of World War II and the Cold War.

Noticing the crimson bloody red eyes of the advancing ghouls, Mack and his men prepare for the inevitable of the undead patrol. Raising their modern day weapons against the marching zombies and ghouls. Raising his voice Gauge breaks the silence among the international commandos "This job just gets better and better each day Mack."

Shaking his head in recognition the black haired Navy SEAL speaks loudly to the Dakota Shaman known as Johnny High-Eagle. "Johnny…I hope you have more of those magical rounds because we are going to be in a world of hurt here shortly."

The advancing Serbs march on and show a sign of rabid frenzy in their crimson bloody red eyes of horror and destitute.

** To be continued…**


End file.
